Wings
by Fabrevans4life
Summary: Quinn and Santana have been saving money for a trip to new york, ever since freshman year. And now it's finally time to go. But there is one 'problem' : they have to share their apartment with 7 other people they don't know. But who cares? This is going to be the best summer ever... right? Mainly Fabrevans/Quam but also Brittana, Finchel, and more.
1. Welcome in New York

**11:08 A.M. - Airport of New York.**

"I can't believe we're here!" Santana yells to me. I've never seen her so excited before. Who knew that she would like New York so much, even though we've only been here for 10 seconds?

"No I can't! It's incredible right?" I yell back at her. Santana and I are going to spend our summer here, in New York. We've been saving money since our Freshman year, and now it's finally here. This is going to be the best summer of our lives. Unfortunately we have to share an apartment with some other people we don't know, but who cares? We're in New York right?

"Quinnie! We have to visit a real Broadway show! And the empire state building! And..."

"Santana, slow down. We have the whole summer, remember?"

"Yeah, and It's going to be the best summer ever!

* * *

**12:02 P.M. - tower street **

Santana and I are finally heading to our apartment. As we ring the doorbell - after I asked her a million times if she's sure that this is the right apartment- a black girl opens the door.

"You must be 'Mrs S. Lopez' and 'Mrs Q. Fabray'" She says.

"Call me Santana, or San. Whatever." Santana says.

"Alright, I'm Mercedes Jones. And this is Kurt Hummel" Mercedes points at the guy who appeared next to her. Mercedes and Kurt are probably our age and they seem very nice.

"So... are there any other people staying here?" I ask while Mercedes and Kurt are letting us in.

"Well, this is a list with the names... let's see. Mrs S. Lopez, Mrs Q. Fabray, Mr K. Hummel - That's me-, Mrs M. Jones - That's Mercedes-, Mr F. Hudson, Mr S. Evans, Mr N. Puckerman, Mrs R. Berry-Puckerman, and Mrs B. Pierce. "

"So.. that means that there are five other people who are staying here."

"Congrats Mercedes, you can officially count now." I roll my eyes. Somehow Santana always manages to say something rude to other people.

"Okay!" I say before Mercedes gets the chance to say something back. Because I know what would happen next if she'd say something back. And I'm not really in for a fight at the first day of our holidays.

"How many rooms does this apartment have?" I ask

"4. It's not much so we have to share rooms." Kurt answers.

"Okay, how about Santana and I share a room, you two share a room and the others get the two other rooms." I propose.

"Sounds good to me. Now since we're here earlier, I think it's fair that we get to choose our rooms first." Santana says while the others are rolling with their eyes. But she has a point so we go upstairs to choose our rooms.

After a full hour of arguing, Santana and I get the room with the walk-in closet and Mercedes and Kurt get the one with the balcony. Just then, the bell rings.

"I'll go!" I yell before Santana and Mercedes will start a new fight about who'll open the door. As I open the door I look right in the eyes of the cutest boy I've ever seen. He holds his hand out and I shake it.

"Hi.. I'm Sam Evans.. this is the right apartment, right?" He has blond hair and his shirt fits perfect around his muscled body.

"Yeah, I guess so.. I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam says still shaking my hand.

The guy behinds him sighs deeply. "So.. Are you still going to introduce us?" He says.

"Oh, yeah, right. Erm.. This is my friend, Finn Hudson and that's my cousin, Brittany Pierce." he says pointing at them. All three of them also seem our age.

"Erm.. nice to meet you... So, can I get my hand back please?" I ask, smiling a little. It takes a couple of seconds for Sam to realize that he is still shaking my hand.

"Oh, yeah... sorry..." He says while he lets go of my hand. His smile is adorable.

I let Finn, Sam and Brittany in and introduce them to Mercedes, Kurt and Santana. We decide that Brittany will sleep at me and Santana's room, Finn and Sam will share a room together and 'Mr N. Puckerman' and 'Mrs R. Berry-Puckerman' will also share a room. Based on their last names, we think that they're married or something and we guess that they don't mind sharing a room together.

When it's 16:00 p.m., the other two still haven't arrived yet. Brittany and Mercedes are upstairs to order their stuff and Santana and Kurt are at the supermarket to buy food for dinner. So Sam, Finn and I are left in the living room. I'm scrolling trough my twitter timeline to see if there is any news in Ohio, but for so far I know, nothing special happened there.

"So.." Sam says, breaking the silence, "Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

I catch Finn smiling and shaking his head to Sam. His lips form the words 'hopeless' but he doesn't make any sound.

"Erm, No.. We just broke up." I say sadly. "You?"

"Ow, erm.. I'm sorry. No me neither." He answers.

Finn coughs. "Let's say that, erm.. Sam isn't that good with girls. Every time he likes one, he finds a way to screw everything up. Right Sam?"

I chuckle softly when I see that Sam kicks Finn's leg.

"Do _you _have a girlfriend, Finn?" I ask.

Now Sam is the one who chuckles. "He'd wish he had one."

Finn sighs. "I'm gonna check on Britt and Cedes." He says when he walks away.

"What's going on with him?" I ask.

Sam laughs. His laugh is adorable. "Let him. He doesn't want to face 'the truth'?"

"The truth?" "Yeah, he wants a girlfriend so badly that even the word 'Girlfriend' almost makes him cry."

I smile. "guys.."

* * *

**The next morning, 9:17 a.m. - Still at the apartment.**

Everything is going well with the group. I mean, we all like each other. Santana and Mercedes may have some 'disagreements' sometimes, but as long as you just ignore them, they will get along in the end. But everything changed when 'Mr N. Puckerman' - also known as Puck - and 'Mrs R. Berry-Puckerman' - also known as Rachel- arrived, yesterday evening. They're fighting like _all _the time and it's really annoying. They're also at our age, but they got married in high school. I'm not so sure if that was a good idea after all. Just forget about the 'disagreements' between San and Cedes. The fights between Puck and Rachel are way worse. I don't understand how two people who are _so_ different can marry.

"Morning, Quinn." I hear a voice behind me. I've been sitting at the kitchen table for half an hour now, waiting for the others to get up.

"Oh, hi Sam. Did you erm.. have a good night?"

"Yeah, you?" "Yeah, me too." "Okay, I guess that's great, huh?" "Yep" "Yep" We both nod, not knowing what to say. _Awkward..  
_

He sits down next to me at the table and he looks at me. "So.. have you and Santana planned to do something today?"

"Yeah, we wanted to visit the empire state building and some other monuments. We also want to go shopping."

"Sounds great. Except for the shopping part.." Sam says, chuckling. "Do you mind if Finn and I join you? We also want to visit some monuments and stuff.."

"Oh erm.. sure. I guess Santana would be okay with that.."

Then suddenly he looks me right in the eyes. "And would _you _be okay with that?" He asks.

"Erm.. y-yeah of course..."

"Great" He smiles.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Get a room already" Santana yells when she walks into the kitchen as well. I feel that I'm blushing and I turn my face to Santana, who sits down across from me. It doesn't take long for Finn and Brittany to take place at the table as well, followed by Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt.

"Guys, I want you to know that Noah is sleeping at the couch tonight." Rachel says.

I roll with my eyes. This is exactly what everybody in this apartment expected. But what nobody expected - including myself- and what nobody will ever know is that I just fell in love with Sam Evans.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Guys. I know I'm not a good writer or something but the idea for this story has been bugging me since forever and I just wanted to write it down and I also want to know what you think of it. So please review, even if it's a negative review. Love Ya All, xoxo Me.**


	2. A great start (Or not)

**A/N: Hi guys. Thank you for all the positive reviews! I never expected that :) So I hope you like this chapter as well, the end is a little cliché but I promise that the next chapter will be better. Love ya all xoxo.**

* * *

13:09** p.m.- Apartment**

"Hello? Earth to Quinn!" I shake my head when I realize that I was daydreaming, again.

"Puck, Sam, Brittany and I are going to the pool, are you coming with us?" Santana asks me.

"Yeah, sure" I answer "I'll get my swimwear."

* * *

**13:37 p.m. - In the swimming pool**

"We'll go to the water-slide first. Who arrives last is a rotten egg!" Everybody runs to the water-slide, but of course, I am the one who slips and falls.

"Oh Quinn.." Santana says, shaking her head while I get up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks. I feel that I'm blushing. God this is so embarrassing. I just nod and walk further. There's no way I'm ever going to run inside a swimming pool again.

When I finally get at the slide Brittany says: "You're the rotten egg, Quinn."

"But that's not fair! I slipped!" The others laugh so I just pretend that I think it's funny as well but from the inside I'm dying. Why do these things always happen to me?

"Before we go upstairs, with the stairs, Santana just can't resist saying: "Somebody better walk behind Quinn, In case she slips again, someone needs to catch her." I stick my tongue out at her because I know it's a joke, but I really didn't like what she said.

Upstairs, I look down and suddenly I remind myself that I'm afraid of heights. Holy crap it's really high. "This isn't happening right now" I think, feeling a little dizzy.

"Who's going first?" Puck asks, while he's obviously looking at Santana's breasts. I totally understand why Rachel and he are fighting so much. Puck is like a male slut. I can't think of having a boyfriend like that. Correction: I can't think of having a husband like that. If I were Rachel, I would have divorced him ages ago.

"I'll go" Brittany says before she sits down and slides downwards. "WOOHOOOO!" We hear her yelling. I guess I'm sick.

"My turn" Puck says. But instead of a loud "WOOOHOOO" or something, we hear him screaming like a girl. If I wasn't so afraid right now, I would have laughed about it, like Santana and Sam, but I am afraid so I with lots of effort I put a fake smile on my face.

Without asking 'who's next' Santana follows him and we see her landing in the water where she laughs at Puck, for screaming like a girl, very loud so everyone gets to hear it.

"Quinn, you want to go first?" Sam asks me.

"Erm.. yeah okay..." I say acting like I'm not afraid at all. But apparently I wasn't that good of a liar because Sam raises an eyebrow while looking at me.

"Is everything okay?" He asks. I can't tell him that I'm afraid of heights because I don't want him to think that I'm some kind of loser or something so I just tell him that my butt still hurts from the falling.  
I told him that my butt still hurts.  
_I told him that my butt still hurts.  
_  
I see that Sam's trying to hold his laugh and I feel that my face turns red.

"And now the real reason?"

I sigh and tell him that it _is_ the real reason and before I know it I'm sliding downwards with my eyes closed and then I feel myself landing in the water. Santana, Brittany and Puck are too busy flirting with each other to notice that I kept my eyes closed but unfortunately Sam - who lands in the water 10 seconds later- did certainly notice it and he chuckled a little when he saw that I was blushing.

"Next time, just tell me when you're afraid okay?" He said.  
I wish I could just snap with my fingers and disappear.

* * *

**18:11 p.m. - Back at the apartment.  
**  
I'm alone in me and Santana's room, sitting at the edge of my bed.  
Today was the worst day of my entire life. At first I slipped and fell, and second Sam found out about my fear of heights. Maybe I shouldn't have gone swimming with them. I could feel Puck looking at my ass all the time and it made me feel really uncomfortable. But all those things were nothing compared with the nearly-drowning thing. When I was daydreaming, again, Santana pushed me into the pool and I nearly drowned. When I appeared above the water I saw that the others were laughing at me. Urgh, I don't even want to think of it. I couldn't be more happy when we decided to go home. I just hoped that the others would forget about everything that happened this afternoon but the opposite happened. Santana has told everything, literally (except for the slide thing because she doesn't know about that) to Kurt, Finn, Mercedes and Rachel. I just sneaked away and went to my room before the others could laugh at me as well. So that's how I end up here, texting my mom or acting like I'm texting my mom.

"Hey.. Erm the others are playing some kind of game, downstairs. Do you want to come too?"

I almost fall from my bed. "Damn, Sam, You scared me. No thanks I'm fine"

He chuckles that adorable chuckle of him and then he sits down next to me.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Nothing, just texting my mom."

"texting your mom, huh? That totally explains why your phone's screen is black" He says sarcastically.

"Well.. erm... I just finished.." I lie. Sam raises an eyebrow at me. Why is he so good at this? No, wait. Why am I so bad at this?

"So.." He said, changing the subject. "Did you like it at the pool this afternoon?"

Now I'm the one raising an eyebrow at _him._

"I mean, except for the falling... and the drowning... and the sliding parts." He adds, biting his lips to not laugh.

I give him an angry look before I look away. "It's not funny."

His smile disappears. "Okay, okay.. I'm sorry..."

I look back at him. His blond hair is completely mixed up from the wind outside and his shirt fits, once again, perfectly around his muscled body. His green eyes are looking right in mine and before I realize what he is doing, he leans in and kisses me.


	3. Never going to Broadway again

**23:46 p.m. - Still at the apartment**

We're all sitting in the living room, watching to a horror movie that Puck wanted to watch. Al the girls are screaming like every 10 seconds and for some reason all the boys (except for Kurt who is screaming with the girls) are laughing every 10 seconds as if the movie is funny. Sam and I haven't spoken with each other since he kissed me. When I pulled away because I was really shocked, he just said "I... erm... I'm sorry..." and then he ran out. I could seriously slap myself at that moment. What the hell got into my mind when I pulled away from him. I am in love him right? ... Right? I have no idea. I'm so confused! This evening I noticed that Finn was smiling at me and for some reason I felt something in my stomach, butterflies maybe?

"Q, are you comming?" I hear Mercedes' voice asking me.

"Huh, what?"

"We're going upstairs 'cause none of us can stand being in this room one more second. Especially now that we know what kind of creepy creatures could be here."

I roll with my eyes. "Uhh, no, I'm staying here to watch the movie."

The girls and Kurt shrug and leave. I'm really not in the mood for gossips and romantic stories right now. I just need some distraction, like a movie that has nothing to do with love. Although I can't concentrate on the movie. It's impossible. Especially when Finn suddely acts like he is jawning and secretly puts his arm around me, as if I wouldn't notice it. Maybe it was better to go upstairs with Kurt and the girls, after all. But I'm too tired to care. I don't even care that I feel my eyes slowly closing and the last thing I remember are the guys laughing about an eyeless zombie.

* * *

**7:09 a.m. - still at the apartment**

"Q, wake up." Santana puts the light on so it shines right in my eyes.

"San, please" I moan tiredly. But apparently Santana doesn't appreciate it because 5 seconds later I feel a pillow landing at my head. I know that, for my own safety, it's better to get out of my bed now. Wait...

"I'd swear I fell asleep at the couch last night..."

"Yeah, you're right. You fell asleep in Finn's arms, he carried you upstairs. The two of you are really cute together." Santana smiles. But it wasn't the smile she usually shows me. It looks more like a sad smile, one you show someone when you're happy for him/her, but not for yourself. I know Santana so well that I immediately know that something is going on. But I don't ask her anything because I know she would deny it anyways.

"Where not together San!"

"Why not? He is definitely in love with you, it's really obvious."

"Well, maybe I'm not in love with him... I..."

"Please Quinn!" Santana shouts angry at me. "Don't lie to me! Just be happy that you found someone who is in love with you as well! Not everyone is that lucky, you know?" And then she just leaves our bedroom. It's probably my imagination, but I swear that I just saw her crying. Damn, there is really something going on! It looked like she was jealous or something. At me? But why? Well, I really need to find out because I don't want to lose her another time.

* * *

**14:33 p.m. - broadway**

Here we are, in a real broadway audience, watching the musical Wicked. I totally can't focus on the play but even I get tears in my eyes when the blond girl and the witch are singing "for good". Not because of the touchy song, but because I suddenly realize what a mess I made. Neither Sam or Santana is talking to me and, although I have no idea why, it's killing me.

I jawn, Ugh, this play is really boring. I didn't want to see it in the first place, none of us did. But Rachel demanded that we had to go with her, and if Rachel wants something, she gets it. She always does. I wish I was more like her. I mean, if you look through her annoying parts , she is an amazing person. Puck doesn't deserve her! Rachel deserves someone who is nice and gentle, someone who doesn't flirt with e-ve-ry girl he sees. Someone who cares about her. Puck is none of that. He is a total jerk. I still don't understand why the two of them got married. It just.. doesn't feel right. Something is going on between them. "

"Oh, no. Stop it Quinn. You're not going to play 'doctor love' or something like that. Just keep busy with your own business. Like figuring out what's going on between Finn and you." I think to myself. It's true, I really need to find out what's going on between us, because I totally have no idea. I mean, he is really handsome and nice. And it was also really sweet that he carried me to my room when I fell asleep on the couch. Maybe Santana's right. Maybe I should be happy that I found someone who cares about me. Someone who takes me for what I am. Maybe I'll never find someone else who does the same. Maybe I should just take Finn for who _he _is, and maybe I don't have the right to complain about my life. I should be happy with the things I do have and I shouldn't be sad about the things I don't have. Maybe...

I lean over at the chair before me and turn my face to the others. We're all sitting in the same row, Rachel at the chair closest to the aisle. She insisted to sit there, in case one of the actors would make his entrance from the back of the audience. She said that it was the only way to secretly put her phone number in his/her pocket or something like that. Whatever. Next to Rachel is a sleeping Puck sitting, no wait, hanging in his chair. Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks that the show is boring. Next to him Sam is sitting. I notice that he is looking around just like I do, so I can already say that he doesn't like the show either. Brittany and Santana are sitting next to him (obviously close to each other which is weird since I didn't know that they were friends) followed by Mercedes and Kurt who are paying more attention at the boy next to me (at the left, not the right cause that's where Finn is sitting) then to the show. I have to admit that the boy is really cute. He is not really tall, but he isn't small either. He has black hair, probably curled but he tamed it with a lot of hairgel. And his taste of clothes is really amazing. But he is gay. Obviously. I don't know why but I have known it ever since I sat down next to him while he smiled at me (which seems ages ago, damn when is this musical going to end?) If you could see him, you'd know what I mean.

Suddenly everybody stands up and starts clapping. It seems like the show has ended. Finally. Thank you, god. Ugh, I'm never going to a broadwayshow again. We go outside to get some air - It's really crowded in there- and decide what we'll do next. Everybody yells "Noooo!" when Rachel proposes to go and see another musical, which leads to a huge discussion including almost everyone.

"We've been sitting, in that audience, for 3 hours, and you're telling me, that you, want to inside again to see another musical? Well have fun, on your own!"

"Okay fine! Santana is out, who will be joining me?... Oh come on! It's broadway!"

"Honey, we could just go home, and make it all broadway in our room..."

"NOAH!"

"oh hell to the no! Keep your dirtytalk for yourself, white-ass."

"I still don't understand. Why didn't the witch use her magic to make herself pretty?"

"Because she is just as stupid as a certain other person in this group.."

"Leave Brittany alone. Or I'll go all lima heights on your face!"

"What the..."

"So nobody is going to go with me?"

"NO!"

And so on... the entire trip back to the apartment. It was like a nightmare.

* * *

**18:44 p.m. - back at the apartment, Quinn and Santana's room.**

"Q, we need to talk." Santana says after 10 minutes of silence.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I erm, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, this morning. I was just erm.. jealous, I think."

"But why? Because of Finn?"

"What? No! I get sick from the thought of it, I'm serious Q! You can keep Frankenteen all for yourself okay?"

"But why are you jealous then?"

"It's erm... I-it's noth-othing." And then she just walks out. Again! I want to go after her or tell her to come back, but I get destracted by the sound of a guitar, comming from the room at the other side of the hall. As I walk towards it, I hear that somebody is singing as well. O my god! That's Sam! I didn't know that he could sing!

_What would I do without your smiling mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

I'm pressing my ear against the closed door. The song is beautiful. I feel that somehow I get sad when Sam stops singing, but I -with my stupid daydreams- don't hear that he is walking towards his door and opens it, to find me falling to the floor right before his feet.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your support! Now I just want to make clear that this is NOT a Fuinn story, although in this chapter it looks like one and it's also going to look like a Fuinn story in some of the following chapters but Fabrevans/Quam is ENDGAME. **

**I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Love ya all, xoxo.**


	4. I knew it

**A/N: Hi everyone, thank you so much for your support. So, personally I think this chapter really sucks. I sort of had a writers block so it was really hard to write this chapter, but I got plenty of ideas for the upcoming chapters. I also changed my mind about Fuinn. I hated that couple from the beginning so I have no idea why I even putted it in this story, but I can tell you that Fabrevans will get together soon :) So, erm, have fun. Love ya all xoxo.**

* * *

I chuckle a fake chuckle and say "hi" like an insane person while I look up to Sam's startled face.

"You have a beautiful voice... " I try.

"Just.. don't tell anyone ok?" He says, not waiting for an answer, but walking out without even bothering to say something else. I sit up sadly.

"You're not the first one to walk out and leave me behind..." I whisper. It's true right? I guess I was wrong when I thought that this was going to be the best summer ever. This is obviously the worst summer ever. Maybe I should go home. I guess that's the best for everyone.

* * *

**6:20 a.m. ~ Quinn and Santana's bedroom.**

"BUT YOU PUT ON QUITE A SHOW, REALLY HAD ME GOING"

I hate the fact that we all have to share _one_ bathroom. Especially since I found out that Rachel is a singer as well, only she doesn't mind that everybody hears her sing. Every morning at 6:15 exactly, she takes a shower (part of her morning ritual) and starts singing, very very loud. It's really annoying.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO GO, CURTAINS FINALLY CLOSING"

I sigh. I know it's only 6:22 a.m. but I know that I won't be able to sleep anymore, so I go to the livingroom. As I'm about to put the television on, I hear someone coughing behind me. I almost get a heart attack, because... yeah... I'm Quinn Fabray right?

As I turn around I look right in the eyes of Finn.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi."

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I think it was a bad idea to choose the room next to the bathroom.." I smile. It's the truth. When we got here and Santana and I chose our bedroom, we never expected that one of our roommates would be singing in the shower every morning at 6:15 a.m.

Finn smiled. "There is actually something I want to ask you... " he says.

"Shoot"

"Well, erm.. I was wondering if... erm... if you would want to go on a date with me..."

"Oh... erm... sure!" I say before I even realize it. Wait, what? I'm going on a date with Finn?

"Okay!" He says, smiling even brighter. "How about going to a pizzeria? It's not really romantic, but it's..."

"Finn, that's perfect." I say.

"Oh.. okay. Erm... tonight? Six o'clock?"

"Okay" I smile.

Just then Rachel walks in, finally done with her morning rituals. She is followed by Kurt and Santana who seem to have woken up as well. Not very much later, Mercedes, Brittany, Sam and Puck walk in too. So here we are at 6:45 sitting in the livingroom all together.

"Thanks, manhands." Santana says, breaking the silence.

"Santana, I can't help it that you woke up. You could have put earphones in or something."

Santana rolls with her eyes and then she looks at me. "Q, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks. I nod and follow her to the kitchen.

"What's up?" I ask her, a little bit suprised that she wants to talk to me. We didn't speak since our last conversation, yesterday evening.

"I think I better ask_ you _'what's up'." She says. "Did I ever tell you about my sidekick third mexican eye?"

"Erm... yeah I guess so?"

"Because that third eye just noticed Frankenteen staring at you with a huge smile, which means that either he got into your pants tonight or..."

"SANTANA!" I cut her off. "I am a christian okay?"

"And a virgin, obviously" Santana softly whispers back.

I roll with my eyes. "Yes, and I am proud of it."

"Oh, Quinnie. There is so much you still need to learn." Just when I want to say something back, Santana cuts me off and says: "However, what was the reason that bigfoot was staring at you, than?"

"He... erm... he asked me out."

"O my god... I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"Santana, please keep your voice down, thank you! Not everyone has to know!" I say.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. But I..."

"Yes I know you knew it." I sigh. "We're going to a pizzeria, tonight."

Then Santana covers her mouth and tries not to laugh. "A pizzeria? Seriously? Couldn't he think of something more romantic?"

"Everyone loves pizza! You can't blame him.!" I defend Finn.

"But Quinnie, you're allergic for tomatoes. And there's a lot of tomato sauce on a pizza.." Santana reminds me, holding her laugh.

"Crap. I totally forgot about that. O my god, what should I do? I already said yes to Finn!"

"Quinn, you're an..."

"YES I KNOW THAT I'M AN IDIOT. SANTANA PLEASE!" I yell at her.

"Okay, okay. Erm.. why don't you just tell him that you're sick?"

"Or I ask if there is any tomato-less pizza..."

"Q? Tomato-less pizza doesn't exist. I'd go for my plan."

"But I can't lie to..."

"Quinn, do you want rash for the rest of the week?"

"No! But I could just tell him the truth and ask him if we could go somewhere else?!"

"Like I said, there is so much you still need to learn"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO I STILL NEED TO LEARN?" I yell at her. Just then Sam walks in.

"Erm... is everything okay?" He asks. Wow, I never noticed it but his mouth is really big. It's really cute. Somehow I feel myself melting.

"Erm... yea-yeah... why?" I stutter. I feel that I'm blushing. Damnit.

"Well, we heard you screaming..."

"Yes, everything is okay, Evans. Now could you please excuse us? I need to go all lima heights on Quinn's face so she won't act like an idiot again." Santana says, frustrated. "If you don't want to get some too, I think it's better to leave now."

Sam puts his hands in the air, laughing, and leaves the room. Santana couldn't resist saying: "He's a virgin, obviously." I would swear that I saw him chuckle.

* * *

**13:56 p.m. ~ Quinn and Santana's bedroom**

I hate myself. Good christians don't lie, do they? Finn was so disappointed when I told him I was sick, I could see it in his eyes. But somehow, deep inside, I'm happy that every pizza has tomato sauce on it. I wasn't really exited for the date with Finn anyways. Don't get me wrong, he is really sweet and gentle, but I just don't have any feelings for him, except for friendly ones. I'd love to have Finn as a friend, but not as boyfriend. There is one person in this house I do want as boyfriend, but that is never going to happen.

"Q, just admit it." Santana says from her desk. I think it's really sweet that she wanted to stay with me this afternoon so I wouldn't be bored.

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you didn't really wanted to go on a date with Frankenteen anyways. I could see it in your eyes, or actually my sidekick third mexican eye could. And it could also see what you did when trouty mouth walked in."

"Don't make fun of his mouth, Santana." I sigh. Santana seems really busy with her phone but suddenly she looks up.

"You didn't deny it!" She smirked.

"I also didn't admit it." Then, Santana looks at me with her 'tell me or I'll go all lima heights on your sorry ass' look, and I can't resist.

"Okay, Fine! Ever since we got here I sort of have a crush at..."

"Trouty mouth?"

"Jeez, you should think of a better nickname!"

"Froggy lips?" Ugh, I shake my head. Santana looks at me. Then I slowly nod.

"O MY GOD, I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT"

"San, I swear if you tell anyone about this I'll..."

"You'll what? You're a good christian, aren't you?" She smirked

I sigh. "Yeah, and a virgin. Obviously."


	5. shocking secrets

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating in like forever but I've been really busy with school. Anyways, here is chapter 5 :) It's kinda short.. sorry for that. This chapter is from Santana's p.o.v. for a change. I just wanted to experiment.. or something. However, I hope you enjoy reading this. Reviews are very very welcome. Love ya, xoxo. **

* * *

**13:09 p.m. ~ kitchen.**

I'm shocked. I, Santana Lopez, am shocked. And I'm never shocked. Once I caught two of my teachers making out in in the teachers lounge when nobody was around. But I wasn't shocked. When I was five, I was there when my mom gave birth to my younger sister. It was.. what I'd like to call.. gross. But I wasn't shocked. And yesterday, I found out that Quinn is hopelessly in love with the trouty mouth. But guess what.. I wasn't shocked. But now, for the first time ever, I _am _shocked. It all started this morning when I woke up early because the dwarf was singing in the shower. I rushed to the bathroom as well to tell her that if she wouldn't stop doing that, I'd go all Lima heights on her sorry ass. But when I was standing in front of the door, she had stopped singing. Instead I heard a weird noise. So when I opened the door (which Rachel had forgotten to lock) I found her on her knees, vomiting into the toilet.

"What the hell?" I said. (F.W.I.: I still wasn't shocked)

"Ow! Santana... what are you doing here?" The hobbit (who clearly _was _shocked) asked me.

"Well I can better.." I started until I realized that she was almost crying. "Are you ill?"

"Erm.. no. It's just morning sickness" She told me.

"Oh oka... WHAT? Morning sickness? Berry, are you pregnant?"

So now you know why I'm shocked. Rachel Berry (aka 'dwarf', aka 'man-hands', aka 'hobbit') is pregnant. Pregnant! _Pregnant! _I totally didn't see _that_ coming. It does explain why she married Puckerman though. She told me that he knocked her up so they _had _to marry even though they both obviously didn't want to. Have I ever told you about my sidekick third Mexican eye? I might be a bitch, but I'm not dumb. At all. Puckerman is flirting with every girl on this miserable, stinky planet, except for his very own wife. And I also noticed that Rachel looked kinda jealous when she found out that Frankenteen asked Quinn out on a date -which was totally weird-. And besides that, they are fighting all. The. Time. Literally. Once, the boy who likes to call himself 'Puckzilla' had bought our little 'Fanny freaking Brice' the wrong chocolate bar, he gave her one with nuts in it while she had clearly asked for white chocolate... hmm.. I don't think I need to tell you how that ended.

"Hi Santana..." I turn around and see Sam Evans.

"Oh. Hey there Rocky."

"Rocky?"

"Yea.. from the Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

"Oh. Never heard about it."

"Me neither, until Berry told me about it. That was the longest lasting night of my entire life." I sigh.

"Erm.. okay." He answers. "So.. have you seen Quinn?"

I start to smirk. "She's in our bedroom.. why?"

"Erm.. nothing. I erm.. I was wondering.. does she ever talk about me? ... you know when you're alone... with just the two of you..."

My mouth falls open. "Do you have a crush on her?!"

"What? No.. no of course not.. she is erm.. not my type." He says right before he walks away. This day is getting stranger.. and stranger. And it doesn't get any more normal when Brittany walks in.

"Oh hi San" She smiles.

"Hi.. Britt..."

"Are you okay?"

"yea.. you?"

"Not really.."

"Why not?"

"Well.. I just found out that my little brother has passed away."

"What? No way!"

"Yea.. we were texting, and he told me that he had to go because he was going to see death."

"huh?"

"Look" Brittany hands me her phone. I bite my tongue and make sure that I won't laugh.

"Britt.. it says that he is going to see _dad... _d-a-d."

"yea.. that's how you spell death right?"

"erm... I'M COMING!" I yell.

"But nobody called you..." Brittany says.

"Yes.. someone does... Quinn called me.. I need to go.." I say quickly before I run upstairs. I just can't bare to tell Brittany... the truth. I don't want to make her feel dumb. Because she isn't dumb. She is just... kinda special. No.. she is really special. I really like her. In more ways than one. But nobody can ever find out. I'm Santana Lopez. I'm awesome. And nobody will ever know that I'm also a lesbian. Nobody. 


End file.
